1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench case and, more particularly, to a positive attachment wrench case that will prevent wrenches from shaking out of their individual holders when being transported.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional wrench case (50) comprises an open window (51), hanging openings (52) and a series of clamps (60).
The open window (51) is defined to facilitate the detachment of the wrenches received in the wrench case (50); and the hanging openings (52) allow the wrench case (50) to be hung on a display case or a workshop pegboard.
Each clamp (60) essentially comprises two opposed sides. A locking lip (62) extends horizontally along the top edge of each side, and an angular face (61) extends outward and upward from the top of each side. A head support (64) is provided in the wrench case (50) to fit into and hold the closed head on one end of a wrench received in the case.
However, wrenches may easily detach from the clamp (60) in the conventional wrench case, especially, when the wrench case is shaken when being transported.
Therefore, there is still a need for a positive attachment wrench case that will prevent the wrenches from being shaken out of the clamps when being transported.